Save Me, Batman! Retake
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Robin is going to go suicide. Slade knocked him out, saving his life. He leaves a note. Batman finds it and he stays with Robin. Robin awakes. He needs time to heal. He needs Batman. How will they overcome this? Justice League, Young Justice, and Teen Titans will help with his healing. Teen for suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Suicide

Save Me, Batman! Retake

**Sorry, guys, but I really didn't like my first Save Me, Batman story. So I made a second, but it's a RETAKE! I changed a lot of it. Please forgive me, but this one sounds better than the first, but I will keep that one up. **

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

Chapter 1: Suicide

Robin sat in silence. The team was arguing again. It was pointless and going nowhere. His thoughts wandered to what Slade said.

_Flashback_

_ Robin laid bloody across the floor. His team was nowhere in sight. Then again he was in Gothom. He had been kidnapped again. Where was Batman? That thought across his mind time and time again. _

_ "Oh, Robin. I wish you would see what I see. You have potienal to be the best villian in the whole universe, but you waste your energy on being good. Bats isn't here to control you anymore. Give in, Robin. The pain will stop," said Slade._

_ "I will not disown him and join you," said Robin._

_ "Like he disowned you," said Slade. He left Robin there. Robin did eventually escaped, but those words never stopped echoing in his head._

_End of Flashback_

Robin was shaking, trying to hold his tears back. He was supposed to be strong. He needed Batman. He was not strong enough. He needed Batman to stay near him. Batman was right. He was weak. He needed to quit being Robin. Then what was the point of living? Wasn't there any point for him to be here?

"Robin? Are you okay, man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Robin.

"You seemed to be hurting," said Raven.

"I miss Batman," said Robin.

"Oh, that's simple then. Go see him," said Beast Boy.

"I can't. He kicked me out," said Robin.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Cyborg. He truly was sorry. How could someone do that to Robin? That went through Cyborg's mind. Robin was about fourteen now and he had been there for about a year. That meant he was either twelve or thirteen when he was kicked out.

"It doesn't matter," said Robin.

"Yeah, it does! I can't believe he did that to you! I mean we wouldn't have been a team if it weren't for him, but still. He couldn't have let you go on your own! He sucks! I thought my mentor was a jerk. At least he didn't get me out! I ran away on my own!" Beast Boy said," I am going to give him a peice of my mind."

"Um, Beast Boy, I don't think that is the brightest thing to do," said Robin, but Beast Boy was already go. It was late; the others went to bed. Robin was all alone. He was scared.

"If I don't mean anything to Batman then how come he took me in?" asked Robin out loud. He was knew the answer was that he did care, but he couldn't help doubt since they were so far away. He also adopted another kid. He thought they were the Dymanic Duo, but now he was one of the Dymanic Duo. Tears ran down his face. He needed Batman.

"Maybe I should kill myself," said Robin. Slade had meant to destroy Robin's hope, not destroy Robin.

He went to his room and grabbed his sleeping pills he used when he couldn't get to sleep like after he had a nightmare or around March 1st, the day his parents died.

"I'm sorry, Batman, Titans, and Justice League. Tati, I will be with you soon,  
said Robin. He heard the thunder clap and a flash of lightning struck. All of the lights went out. He put all of the pills into his mouth and he was about to swallow the water. A shadowed move though and he was out like a light. All of the pills scattered across the floor.

Slade sat there. He smirked. He wrote a note. The note said:

_You're welcome, Bats. I saved Robin from going to suicide. What a father you are! Bruce I would love him. I would if he was mine, but he's not. You hurt him again and I will hurt you._

_ - Slade_

**Read and Review. My favorite words. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Batman

Chapter 2: Batman

**Robin: Powerrangersfangirl does not own Batman or Teen Titans. **

Batman was getting highly annoyed. These pesky criminals would not quit. He heard the growl of a tiger and then all of criminals turned. With a sweep of a paw, all of the criminals fell to the ground unconscious. Beast Boy turned and glared at Batman. He followed Batman to a secure place on top of the building.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Batman.

"I'm Beast Boy. I'm from the Teen Titans," said Beast Boy," Robin told me he missed you."

"Did he now?" asked Batman. He did not like where this conversation going.

"We told him he could just go visit you," said Beast Boy.

"So why isn't he here?" asked Batman," and why are you here?"

"I'm here because you are an idiot. He's not here because you kicked him out of the house! What kind of dad does that? I do not care for a reason. I want you to realize you are a complete jerk! My mentor was getting annoyingly protective and was becoming a jerk, but I ran off on my own. You kicked your partner out! He was your son!" shouted Beast Boy. He knew he shouldn't be talking to Batman like this. In fact, if the situation was so infuriating, he would be jumping up and down like when he met Robin.

His communicator went off and he picked it up. He sighed. He knew this would be bad. Robin will probably yell at him for being an idiot, but it was so worth it.

"Hello," said Beast Boy.

'Beast Boy! We have a situation here," said Raven from the other end,

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"I found Robin unconscious and there was pills everywhere," she said," Also I found a note from Slade. It was addressed to Batman. I don't even know what it says. Robin isn't waking up though. Cyborg hooked him up a machine and his heart rate is slowing by the moment. No poison. No nothing. There is no reason for him to be dying, but he is. I can't talk to him. He blocked me out," Raven told quickly.

"I'm on my way," said Beast Boy. Batman was already in the Bat mobile. He was zooming away. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew after him.

**Line Break**

When they arrived, Batman ran to Robin. The Titans stood over him, guarding him as if someone was going to attack him. He burst into the room. He barely dodged a star bolt from Starfire.

"Where is Robin?" asked Batman. They moved away from the bed to show an unmoving Robin. He ran to his side. He stroked his son's hair. He was starting to cry. The sound of his sobs startled the Titans and it woke Robin up. He moaned groggily. He looked at the face above him. He gasped when he saw Batman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"You were dying," said Batman.

I didn't know you cared," said Robin.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Batman," You are my son."

"You replaced me as your son and partner. You disowned me from you as Bruce and Batman," said Robin.

"What do you mean disowned you?" asked Batman, not in the least caring that he used his identity in costume.

"Slade said you did," said Robin, uncertainly.

"And you believed him?" asked Batman.

"It sounded about right," said Robin, defensively.

"It says gullible on the ceiling," said Batman.

"It does?" asked Robin, and he looked up," Hey! No, it doesn't!"

"Gullible, Robin," said Batman, chuckling," I never disowned you. I always loved you. I was upset and stupid. I always regretted kicking you out."

"I missed you, Tati," said Robin.

"I missed you too, little bird," said Batman.

**Read and Review. Also if you didn't know: Tati means daddy in Romanian. **


End file.
